The Preventer Operatives
by Lord Archive
Summary: The New World Leader wants to meet the Preventer Operatives and gets more than he bargained for.


The Preventer Operatives  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Gundam is owned by Hajime Yadate, Sunrise, Bandai, and so on. Characters belonging to them are used without consent and without profit.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"Greetings, Mr. Montry," Lady Une said politely and kept a passive look upon her face. She rather hated how paranoid this newly elected world leader was. The last one was content with her doing her job, but he wanted to know who the Preventers truly are. He shouldn't know for the ability to claim ignorance of thier activities if something went wrong or for the security of the operatives themselves, but he hadn't agreed with her. He wanted to meet all of the Preventers and either she would show him, or her replacement would.  
  
"Now Ms. Une, I'm well aware of your duties as a Preventer organization is to put out the flames of war before they start, but I was quite surprised to see the budget for your organization," Montry said in a business-like manner. His thin features shown well despite the attempts to have his polished suit make him look bigger.  
  
"And what is so surprising about it?" Lady Une questioned.  
  
"For one thing, your personnel expenses versus your equipment costs seem to be off. You spend an exorbitant amount on equipping your men, but very little on the manpower to use it," Mr. Montry explained.  
  
"Having the best operatives means nothing if you don't give them the best equipment," chirped a guy from the side of the room.  
  
"Be quiet, Operative Death," Lady Une said firmly and then ignored him. "However, Montry, he did explain the point. Our operatives are the best of the best, proven time and time again before joining our organization."  
  
"I can understand that, but your costs in personnel suggest you employ only a handful of people," Mr. Montry stated.  
  
"We do only employ a handful of people. Besides myself and nine operatives, there are only fifty-two other employees to handle the paperwork and press," Lady Une explained.  
  
"Only nine operatives?" Mr. Montry blinked. "That's ridiculous. How could you protect this entire solar system from erupting into war with that few people. It's impossible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible," Death corrected. "It just makes the job longer to accomplish."  
  
Lady Une scowled. "More to the point is that we employ our operatives in key positions. They are best able to do their job because of where they are."  
  
Mr. Montry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Lady Une waved toward the annoying operative. "Take Death for example. His civilian job is a junk dealer."  
  
"I call it, 'Used Parts Dealer,'" Death defended.  
  
Lady Une questioned why she let even him in on this meeting. "Anyway, between him and two other operatives, he is able to infiltrate and discover any illegal smuggling better than any ten law enforcement agencies combined you could possible send to that task. As a 'used parts dealer,' his presence at a dock is rarely questioned and he can break any security system to check the cargo."  
  
"What can I say? Stealth is my middle name," Death praised himself.  
  
"You? Stealth?" Mr. Montry questioned. This boy didn't look like he could stay quiet for five mintues.  
  
"That IS his expertise," Lady Une confirmed. "It's only when dealing with him personally that you can't get him to shut up."  
  
"Hey!" Death shouted indignantly.  
  
"Oh, just be quiet for once," growled a blond-ish brown haired woman from the side of the room.  
  
"Or what, Sally? You gonna sick Wufie on me?" Death retorted.  
  
The black-haired Chinese young man next to her had a barely noticeable eye twitch.  
  
"Don't tempt me," Sally threatened.  
  
Lady Une wanted to scream. "This is not the time for that," she shot at her operatives before bowing slightly to Montry. "I'm sorry for their actions, but while they are a bit unorthodox at times-- they always get the job done."  
  
Mr. Montry waved at Death and asked, "And how long has that unprofessional boy been an operative?"  
  
"Five years of chills, thrills, and headache pills," Death answered.  
  
Mr. Montry stared at the young man. "And just how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-two and the father of two." Death smiled brightly.  
  
"You've been a Preventer since you were seventeen?" Mr. Montry questioned in shock.  
  
"Officially, anyway," Lady Une remarked. "He assisted us many times during the previous year, especially during the One Day War."  
  
"As what? A Gundam pilot?" Mr. Montry scoffed.  
  
"Give the man a cigar!" Death chirped.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Montry shouted.  
  
"Operative Death, a.k.a. Duo Maxwell was one of the five original Gundam pilots. All five of them are operatives of our organization," Lady Une explained.   
  
"All right, who are your other operatives and where are they stationed?" Mr. Montry asked, while massaging his forehead.  
  
"Operatives Wind and Fire are on Mars helping with colonization there and making sure that they don't fracture from our government and set up their own armies," Lady Une explained.  
  
"Not to mention help populate it," Duo added.  
  
Sally looked askance. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Easy. Noin's pregnant AGAIN," Duo returned.  
  
Lady Une raised an eyebrow. "They should inform me about that."  
  
"That'll be her third child," Sally shook her head, a little jealous.  
  
"Fourth," Duo corrected. "Zechs gave her twins the last time around."  
  
"Zechs Merquise? The Lightning Count?" Mr. Montry questioned.  
  
Lady Une nodded. "Yes. Anyway, moving on to Operative War. He's a master of hacking computer files, infiltration, assassination, solo battle field tactics, and, of course, mobile suit pilot. He was the main pilot of the infamous Wing Gundam.   
  
"You probably have already met him, Mr. Montry. As an additional job for him, he guards Relena Peacecraft," Lady Une described.  
  
"Of course, he'd protect her even without being a Preventer," Duo commented.  
  
"And who is this Operative War?" Mr. Montry asked.  
  
Lady Une pressed a button on her desk. "As a Gundam pilot he was known as Heero Yuy, but he's currently known as Shinta Peacecraft."  
  
Mr. Montry stared at her in shock. "Excuse me? You're saying that pencil neck geek is Operative WAR! That wuss who doesn't look like he can fight his way out of a paper bag. That the Gundam pilot who killed God-knows-how-many people is married to the woman who helped create a world pacifistic state?"  
  
"Geek? Wuss?" Duo fell to the ground laughing. The girls couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
Even Wufie gave out a good hearty laugh that seemed to shock the others. "Heero is the strongest person I know."  
  
"What's so funny?" echoed in the room.  
  
Everyone turned to the monitor on one side of the room where Shinta, a.k.a. Heero, glared into the room through bifocal glass lenses.   
  
Lady Une composed herself. "War, I called you to introduce you to Mr. Montry."  
  
Shinta scowled. "We've already met."  
  
"Yo, Heero, he called you a wuss and a geek." Duo waved toward the planetary ruler.  
  
"So? That just means my cover works well, does it not?" Shinta asked with a slight shrug.  
  
Lady Une smiled. "So it does."  
  
The monitor showed a pair of arms drape over Shinta's shoulders and Relena leaned in enough to be viewed by the camera.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Montry," Relena greeted. "I can understand your shock over finding out about the operatives. They may seem rough around the edges, but when it comes to doing the job-- no one does it better than them."  
  
Relena then looked over at Duo and said, "Hilde called looking for you and left this message: 'Call home soon or you'll be sleeping on the couch.'"  
  
Duo nervously pulled at his collar. "Sure thing. Right after this meeting."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us." Relena reached over and turned off the monitor.  
  
"You didn't contact Operative Night after your last mission?" Lady Une asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Didn't get around to doing that."  
  
"Idiot," Sally muttered.  
  
Lady Une sighed. "Our main two field operatives are Water and Famine." She gestured to the blond and Wufie. "Famine is an expert warrior and one of the Gundam pilots. Water specializes in military tactics."  
  
"And keeping Wufie from going overboard," Duo quipped.  
  
"I wish Night was here to keep you in line," Lady Une muttered under her breath, before continuing. "Operative Night aids Death in most of his operations of breaking into smuggling rings."  
  
Duo smiled. "Yep! Never know when a little sex appeal is needed to get past a few bored guards."  
  
Sally had too much and slapped Duo.  
  
"Ow." Duo rubbed his head. "Only Heero and Hilde can smack me."  
  
Lady Une cleared her throat and pressed a button. "Operative Pestilence is a master of full scale battle tactics, mobile suit piloting and is responsible for tracking irregularities in shipping that might indicate smuggling of military hardware."  
  
A light blond haired man appeared on the monitor. "Operative Pestilence reporting," he said.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner?" Mr. Montry questioned.  
  
Quatre bowed. "Greetings, Mr. Montry. I wish you good luck."  
  
"Yo." Duo waved.  
  
Lady Une smiled. "As you can see, Operative Pestilence has access to shipping information on many colonies and of many commercial shuttles."  
  
"Of course, he would. He OWNS them." Mr. Montry shook his head. "And you were a Gundam pilot?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I was. I did as I needed for my colonies, and it was thanks to my father that Sandrock was even built."  
  
"Why are you named Pestilence? It doesn't make sense," Mr. Montry commented.  
  
"You've never seen him fight," Duo chirped.  
  
Lady Une smirked. "Yes, I gave him that title for how he fought as a Gundam pilot. He didn't just fight by himself, he brought a personal army of dozens of high grade mobile suits as well. An army that is still under his command."  
  
Quatre laughed nervously. "They refused to give up their ability for self-defense and aren't a numerical threat."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "True enough. They wouldn't stand up to the other four horsemen if it came to a fight."  
  
Quatre reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
"That will be all, Pestilence," Lady Une said ending the transmission and then pressed another button.  
  
"The fifth and final horsemen is the final Gundam pilot. His ability at infiltration and espionage surpasses even all of our other operatives as he looks like a perfectly average individual and his passive approach to social communications," Lady Une said.  
  
"Yeah, he's got a poker face that cleans me out every time I play," Duo sulked. "Even stone-faced Wufei gives SOME indication of having a bad hand by a slight twitch on his lip. You don't get that from Trowa."  
  
"What's with this 'fifth horsemen?'" Montry asked. "Legend says there are only four."  
  
"Changing times, man," Duo 'explained.'  
  
"I'm aware of an old Earth joke that names a fifth horsemen, one that I feel is more evil than the other four," Lady Une explained.  
  
"Operative Telemarketing here," came from the monitor which showed a young man in a clown's outfit, his face half covered by a porclean smiling clown mask.  
  
Mr. Montry shook his head. "Yes, truly evil. Now why is he dressed as a clown?"  
  
"It's my day job," Trowa replied.  
  
"How else to better to get into towns where an army is forming than with a circus? And once there, he can blend into the troops and be indistinguishable from normal soldiers," Lady Une explained.  
  
"Except no normal soldier is as good a fighter as he is," Duo added.  
  
Lady Une sighed. "As you can see, while we are few in number-- our placement and skill exceed that of any organization much larger. Now if our budget was bigger, we could include more personnel to better watch Earth and the colonies, as well as being more of a public face for our organization if the need arises. We can save that discussion for another time if you wish. One that'll be just me attending from the Preventers."  
  
Mr. Montry stood up and nodded. "Yes. I would like to have some case files to look over before then."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "Certainly, sir."  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Apologies to the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse Production, the fan-parody team that came out of Otaku No Anime at Grand Valley State University. However, I had to use their name for the fifth horsemen and make this fict.  
  
Lord Archive, a.k.a. Jesus, Crazy Dave, 001010011010, Addiction- the Footman of the Apocalypse.   
If you've seen Caffe Latte Crisis, then you've heard my dull voice and seen my bearded persona (if you watched the credits).  
  
Thanks to everyone who pre-read this. All your comments were appreciated. And sorry I didn't send this out months ago. 


End file.
